Under the Circumstances
by halberd42
Summary: Ichigo just wanted something to keep him occupied, since he no longer has Shinigami powers. What he finds, is not what he had in mind. at all. Now IchigoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! This is halberd42, and welcome to my first fanfic! I did get some helpful ideas from InhumanNexus, so credit can also go to InhumanNexus for this fanfic. I hope anyone reading likes it, and please **review. I welcome constructive criticism, and I won't tolerate flamers.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Out of my way!"<p>

A screech of pain filled the air, followed by a snarl, then blood splattered and flew into the air.

A Hollow with a white mask of a crow, twice the size of the Gillian that roamed the forest below with green feathers and a large hole in its chest met its end, falling to ground from the sky disintegrating into nothingness, and was gone before hitting the white sand.

Its executioner, wielding a dagger landed in the sand as different Hollows of all shapes and sizes began surrounding a teenage-looking brunette styled into pigtails. Wearing a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt with a small black bow on the front with a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, revealing her entire stomach, small pieces of her top barely covering her breasts and arms from the shoulders with white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists.

The most noticeable feature bout her was the white mask fragment on her left eye, connecting her ponytail together as her visible light pink eye was narrowed, looking over the obstacles in her path. Her thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots shifted into the sand beneath her feet, ready to pounce when needed.

She flickered away from view, using sonido to appear in front of a Hollow and stabbing it straight in the mask. Before disappearing, it was used as leverage for a roundhouse kick to another Hollow, cracking its mask as well. Focusing her reiatsu into the air beneath her feet to create a solid base to stand on, the slender girl jumped forward, slashing another Hollow's mask while her free hand had red energy charging in it, aiming behind her.

"Cero!"

A red beam shot out, the ray taking out quite a few enemies, but it didn't stop there. While continuing, the aim was moved to the right, more opponents falling to the blast as it finally disappeared.

"Loly! You know you're not suppose to go ahead from me."

Loly Aivirrne blinked, looking behind to a short and spiky blond hair teenage girl with four flicks hanging over her mask remnant similar to Loly's, but on the opposite eye; her visible emerald green eye seem slightly annoyed.

She wore a white dress that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows.

She also wears a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets, a black sash around her hips and shoes identical to that of Loly's. Her Zanpakuto was out, apparently taking out a Hollow that tried to get the brunette from behind.

"Its not my fault that I'm faster than you Menoly. Besides, these level of Hollows are nothing to me now." Loly scoffed, looking for another opponent to fight.

"That's not the point," Menoly Mallia sighed. "Don't forget why we came to Las Noches in the first place."

Las Noches, the fortress of Arrancar that contained the feared Espada and Aizen Sosuke, the leader of such great power…was nothing more now than a battleground. One entire year has passed since the failed invasion, most of the Espada destroyed and their leader most likely dead. Hollows that had feared Aizen and the Espada's strength were still in a long battle, even Arrancar who had stayed loyal due to fear had joined to decide only one thing.

Who will be the next ruler of Las Noches, which was also Hueco Mundo entirely?

While they weren't apart of this pointless battle, they were considered a possible threat due to who found both her and Loly by pure luck and trained them rather seriously. In the beginning, Menoly had worried about Loly's depressed state hearing Aizen being likely killed after betraying their kind. Having reality hitting her like a ton of bricks made her rather quiet for a few weeks.

She then threw herself into training one day, determined on being better as if nothing happened those weeks. Menoly later found out their sensei had a good talking to Loly, lifting the burden off her shoulders.

"I know why we came here, you don't have to remind me." The brunette sighed, brining the blond from her thoughts.

"Your not going to succeed, cause I'm going to stop you here!"

Both girls looked up in the air to a male Arrancar, wearing the classic uniform with a mask fragment on his cheek and short brown hair. Under him were a number of Hollows, and a few Menos Grande; they weren't hard to miss.

"Despite getting this far," the Arrancar continued to monolog, " you'll never win facing-"

There was no warning.

Menoly, Cero charged in her right hand, had already rammed it into the surprised Arrancar as the beam burst outwards, decimating the top half of his body.

While that happened, the bond's other hand sent a volley of Bala's that got rid of the other Hollows. Finished, Menoly was lightly panting from the amount of reiatsu she used for her attacks. She looked down at Loly, who was staring up at her with a blank look.

"What? He was asking for it."

Lightly chuckling, Loly joined Menoly in the air and the two took off to their objective.

Aaroniero's destroyed Palace

"Hold still!" an annoyed voice called out.

An explosion of dust bursts into the air, four figures from the smoke fighting three against one. The single fighter, who is male, mange to turn just in time to sidestep a broadsword as he quickly jumped to dodge a white snake from behind. On instinct, an elbow was used to block a kick to his right side, the left hand holding a katana to slice the snake's head off. Grabbing the offending leg, one of his opponents was thrown to the others as he got a quick breather.

His opponents were three young Arrancar ladies in their Resurreccion form. One with almost indigo blue hair neatly cut down to her chin was covered from neck to toe, or deer like hooves, in brown fur. Dangerous looking antlers topped her head, amber eyes with a red outline around them with small lightning bolt shaped markings on both sides of her face glaring at him.

Another was dark skinned with long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes wearing armored garments that barely covered everything. It consisted of two claw-looking pieces holding her breasts while concealing enough to remain in the bounds of decency, an armored thong, thigh-high boots, and gloves that reached her elbow. The bone necklace she had worn had expanded into neck protection, while the top of her head had a headdress that had long golden hair reaching down to the small of her back.

His final opponent had flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her lavender colored eyes. From the stomach down looked liked an anaconda's tail, her mask fragment extends around the back of her head like armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

They had few cuts and burn marks on their body, but he wasn't fairing any better with a slash mark across his bare chest, his left cheek swelling and entire right arm burnt from a Cero. His spiked black hair billowed in the wind, showing his diamond mask fragment on his forehead.

"Tch, this guy doesn't know when to give up."

"That's because we're suppose to distract him, dragging the fight out is unavoidable Apacci."

"I already know that Sung-Sun," Apacci Emilou gritted out to the snake woman. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh? You could've fooled anyone with the way you're acting."

"Shut up Mila Rose! You're the stupid one here!"

Mila-Rose Franceska scowled, "What was that?"

"Now is not the time to be arguing amongst yourselves during a fight, besides, your both are rather stupid." Sung-Sun Cyan stated bluntly, hiding her mouth with her sleeve.

"Don't even start Sung-Sun!" both Apacci and Mila-Rose yelled simultaneously.

" Take down, Manto de Oscuridad!"**(1)**

Blackness covered the area around the three Arrancar, blinding the girls as reiatsu flared, then quickly suppressed.

"I think you're all stupid, allowing me to use my Resurreccion. You would've had a better chance taking me out, but now there's no room for mercy." The voice of the girl's opponent echoed all around them, the blackness around them going darker.

"Ha! This darkness only works in a certain area." Apacci pointed out.

"All we have to do leave the area and attack from a distance."

Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila-Rose quickly used sonido in different directions…

Wham!

Bam!

Pow!

…Only to be all hit, back to back with each other.

"As if I'd left you leave. In my release form I'm as fast as the original septima Espada, you're not going anywhere."

The Amazon warrior barely dodge an attack, a cut across her cheek she felt and swiped her broadsword to the left, only to hear the surprised yelp of Apacci.

"Ow! That was my tail!"

"Wai-"

Too late to warn her companion, a strong kick met Mila's stomach, knocking the air out of her. Sung-Sun was already on the move, meeting with a force that knocked her back a few feet. Launching her dark pink Cero in that general direction, nothing happened… until she used her tail to block, and winced as a blade made its way in.

"Sorry Sung-Sun! This guy is using a hit and run method to make us attack each other." Mila-Rose explained hastily, ducking as a roundhouse kick from Apacci just missed her.

"Coward! Come out and face us like a man!" Apacci yelled out.

"And lose my advantage? Not a chance," the echoed voiced of the man rang out. "In this darkness, my opponents not only can't see, it muddles reiatsu signatures; making mine nearly invisible. "

"Its best to give up. If you do I'll-"

The male Arrancar was cut off as pink Cero's launched his general direction, hit his right shoulder and knocking the male Arrancar off his feet.

'_How did those Cero's find my location?'_

"Here!"

A scream filled the air, the dark energy dissipating revealing Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun triumphant over the Arrancar as his Resurreccion disappeared.

"H-how…"

"When firing my Cero," Sung-Sun started explaining, "I had also released a few snakes under the path I fired to make sure they got out of the field."

"I gave them the command to fire Cero's at the smell of Mila-Roses blood."

"But you partners blood…was also on herself…and those snake couldn't see in…the darkness field I created."

" The accidental attack I made on Sung-Sung had drawn blood, and I was close enough to her to pass as an ally as she told us her plan." Mila-Rose added.

"All that was left was to wait for you to get hit. Your own field blocked the Cero's reiatsu signature as it entered enough to it you while your attention was on us. When we heard the impact, we all fired our strongest Cero's at the noise." Apacci finished with a smug grin on her face.

"…Dam…"

The Arrancar was now still.

"Ladies," a calm voice called, "its time to go meet up with Loly and Menoly."

The three turn, looking at a woman Arrancar with dark skin, short blonde hair with three braided locks and green eyes. She had on an Arrancar uniform; the only difference was her jacket that covers the lower part of her face, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She was sheathing her Zanpakuto on her upper back as Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun gave a quick bow.

"At once, Harribel-sama." They said as one.

Karakura Town

"That was just boring."

This came from Ichigo Kurosaki, former Substitute Shinigami with spiky orange hair, brown eye looking on with disappointment at the fallen gang members littering the alleyway before him with a scowl on his face. He had on a white form fitting t-shirt with a black jacket over it, blue jeans and blue and white basketball shoes.

He left the battlefield, sighing with disappointment from the lack of challenge; the way those guys went about fighting was pathetic. They couldn't swing anything to save their lives.

While he never looked for fights, it was mostly to try and relieve some stress he had been feeling. You see, even though the orange haired teen lacked reiatsu to see normal spirits and Hollows, his spiritually aware friends did inform him on minor attacks from Hollows and spirits they've seen.

Uryu, Orihime, and Sado or 'Chad' always kept quiet about serious things from him.

Currently, a week had pass and his friends were still silent, even Keigo and Mizurio were rather quiet around him on certain topics and it was getting on his nerves. His friends seemed to be afraid that he would run off and get himself killed if he knew what was going on. Like keeping him ignorant was protecting him.

As a form of sick irony, he now knows how Tatsuki felt back when he did the exact same thing to keep her from possibly doing something suicidal. Normally he'd practice karate with her to keep his fighting skills up and to relieve some stress, but she was now busy as a sensei at the dojo he used to go to.

Right now as Ichigo walked in the park, he wished for something to keep him occupied.

"I got to admit, Karakura Town looks much better then Hueco Mundo ever did." A female voice said with awe.

_That_ gave the former Shinigami pause mid step, quickly hiding his presence to listen in on the conversation a few feet away.

"We didn't really bother looking at the place before, but it does have a nice atmosphere."

"There just better be things to do, I don't want to do boring thing while we're here."

"We'll have plenty of time to adjust for our stay in the World of the Living, " an older woman's voice spoke as the leader among the girls that sounded present.

"I'm sure the person listening to our conversation would gladly help us out with our needs."

Ichigo silent cursed, having no other choice but to reveal himself to a possible enemy that can easily deal with him at any time. Once out in the open, both parties were silent, blinking in surprise at each other cause of the familiarities everyone knew about the other.

Tier Harribel was the first to speak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It looks like we finally meet face to face."

**End chapter_**/Author's Note**_**

**(1) Manto de Oscuridad – Shroud of Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stood still, rooted in place as he stared at the Arrancar women in silent suspicion. They were recognizable by the outfits they wore; anyone who knew about the Winter War could easily spot them by description, though he didn't see any Hollow holes or mask fragments on their person and he knew he didn't have his powers back, so they had to be in some kind of Gigai.

He did recognize two of them, the brunette and the shorter blond hair girl. While he had been angry with them for threatening his friend against him while he was present in the same room battling Ulquiorra, the pigtailed girl had protected his captured friend from Yammy's wrath with her best abilities possible. Even if it wasn't out of kindness, Ichigo had been grateful for that much.

To see her still alive, staring at him with the most shock was surprising. But, he's getting off track of the main problem at hand.

"What are you doing here?" the orange haired teen almost demanded, "And what did you mean by 'time to adjust for your stay'?"

"It's as it sounds." Harribel spoke before any of the other girls had a chance to speak, not needing any fights breaking out from the obvious tension in the air.

"If you'll be kind enough to listen, I can assure you we mean no harm."

Though, she couldn't sense any spiritual power from Ichigo at all. Was it because he wasn't in his spiritual body, or something else entirely?

The former Substitute Shinigami raised an eyebrow at the older woman, seeing her trying to size him up on how strong he was. Still suspicious, he was sure the older Arrancar could sense no power from him…maybe she thought he didn't give off any reiatsu when he in his body? Though, Ichigo decided not to take chances, being in the presence of Arrancar _way_ stronger than he was, he couldn't afford a fight even if he wanted one.

"…I guess I'll hear you out," Ichigo sighed out, forcing his body to relax. "But not here, out in the open."

Seeing the girls relax slightly, it seems he made the right choice. He turned and gestured the Arrancar to follow him as he walked, hearing the group following behind him.

Kurosaki Clinic

As luck would have it, his father and sister's were out shopping for food at the moment, so Ichigo didn't have to deal with trying to explain to them why he brought six girls to their home. He could imagine his old man having a field day over the fact that he had 'new daughters' and the number of grandkids he'll be getting in the future. On a serious note, now that he knew about his father being a Shinigami, Ichigo wouldn't know how his father would react to the Arrancar now in his room.

"We may know your name, but we haven't properly introduced ourselves, Kurosaki-san." Sung-Sun said, sitting on the bed with Apacci and Mila-Rose, while Loly and Menoly leaned against the closet door, Harribel sitting in the chair.

"I'm Sung-Sun Cyan." The green haired Arrancar continued.

"Apacci Emilou." the girl with heterochromia said next with a smirk on her face.

"Mila-Rose Franceska." The final girl on the bed nodded in reply.

"Menoly Mallia, nice to meet you." The short blond haired girl introduced herself politely, a smile on her face.

"…Loly Aivirrne." The Arrancar next to Menoly muttered out, not really looking like she cared. Ichigo noted her attitude hadn't changed that much, but chose not to comment on it.

"Former Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel." The older woman talked, surprising the orange haired teen by one of his windows. She was one of the original Espada? Why would a former Espada with other Arrancar decide to stay in world of the living?

As if Ichigo's question was said aloud, Harribel answered. "For over a year now, other Hollow and Arrancar have been constantly fighting in a war to decide on the next ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"And that doesn't interest you?"

"Hueco Mundo does not need a ruler. A fake sun cannot illuminate its darkness. Hueco Mundo has darkness…and only needs a peaceful darkness."

He did have to admit, the way Harribel put it sounded true enough. Though, it still doesn't explain why they were here.

"While we didn't want any part in the battle," Sung-Sun continued where her master left off, "our threat level is too high to be ignored by other Arrancar. And no matter where we went, other Hollow and Arrancar were able to track us down too easily, and some of the Arrancar we're dealing with are becoming too troublesome to handle as time goes by."

"…So you all decided to go to the living world to wait out the fight and have a hiding place at the same time." The former Substitute Shinigami summarized the explanation.

Harribel nodded in confirmation. "The Gigai we have will hide our reiatsu from others with spiritual powers. Since you know we're here, having you help us blend in more with human society would bring us less trouble. Will you keep our staying here a secret?"

Ichigo contemplated things for a few minutes in silence. He was sure the Arrancar were still not liked, and if his friends or Soul Society found out about the girls they would most likely fight to the death. He wasn't one to hold a grudge against Arrancar that had been used by Aizen for his twisted plot. Even if he did have powers now, Ichigo wasn't going to attack first then ask questions later. Plus, they could've easily taken care of him whenever they had wanted if Harribel and the other girls didn't trust him. And Ichigo didn't think they were tricking him, but it was too soon to tell.

"Alright, I'll help you out." Ichigo finally said, surprising the Arrancar who were expecting more resistance from the teen who had accomplished much.

"Just like that?" Loly asked in disbelief. "We're the enemy of Shinigami; and were at war a year ago! After everything we've done, why would-"

"Due to the circumstances, it can't be help." Ichigo cut her off, getting confused looks from the Arrancar while the leader had her eyes narrowed. "Besides, there's no need to complain about stuff that already happened."

"If you have doubts, I wouldn't have attacked or let my friends know about you if I didn't outright trust you." The orange haired teen continued before he was about to receive a protest. "There could be more concerning things to worry-"

"Nii-chan! We're back!"

The former Shinigami paled, and if any of the Arrancar had seen his inner Hollow, they would've noticed their skin being completely identical. Mind in overdrive, Ichigo quickly opened the window and turned to the girls. "You need to get out. Now."

"What's the matter?" Apacci asked, a grin on her face, "Afraid to let your family know you're a player doing things with multiple girls?"

"My dad is a Shinigami!" Ichigo hissed, a light blush on his cheeks that, luckily for him, wasn't noticeable due to the serious situation.

"If he finds you all here, who knows what'll happen!"

Harribel was already in motion out the window before he finished the sentence. Finally the other Arrancar moved, and disaster struck when Loly tripped over her own feet to sprint to the only escape exit possible.

Ichigo could hear footsteps outside heading towards his door, and from how close they sounded, there wasn't any way to get Loly out the window before whoever was coming to see him.

"Shit."

With as much quickness he could, he brought his arm around the crouching brunette, using the same hand to muffle her surprised gasp, and brought her off the ground and to his location.

"Nii-chan," Yuzu Kurosaki walked in, her light brown hair slightly longer than it used to be with a strawberry clip on the side. She had her green hooded sweatshirt with a knee length black skirt on. "We're going to be having…"

Ichigo's sister stopped talking, looking at the scene before her in silence as Ichigo looked back at her, trying to look like nothing was wrong with the situation that had become what it is.

"…Why are you in bed at this hour?"

Looking at his sister from his bed with a blanket over him was Ichigo, who sweatdropped at his predicament. What the innocent sister didn't know was that a girl was also under that blanket, _very_ close to his body, feeling the curves of Loly's body easily (making him blush) since she struggled slightly, being held uncomfortably to not be noticed by their unsuspecting guest. He made a mental note to apologize when this was over, holding a cry of pain back from her biting his hand.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is turning red and you appear to be in pain." Yuzu pointed out, looking worried at her older brother.

"…I just took a quick nap after dealing with a few people… it's a bit warmer than I expected." Ichigo managed to talk out, now feeling blood going out of his palm as Loly's struggle increased.

Yuzu didn't look convinced, but dropped it. Letting Ichigo know she'll be making curry for dinner, she left his room. Once Ichigo was sure it was safe enough, he finally loosened his grasp. Loly took the blanket off, breathing deeply after spitting out the teens blood, a light cover of sweat on her skin.

She quickly hit him hard on his shoulder. "Don't manhandle me like that! I thought I was going to suffocate, or die of heatstroke!"

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized with a wince, looking over his bleeding palm. Once he was off of the bed, ignoring more insults thrown at him, he made his way to the door. "Go on outside, I'll meet you out there with everyone in a few minutes."

With that said, Ichigo left his room, leaving a fuming Arrancar in it.

"Don't ignore me, you damn strawberry!"

Kurosaki Clinic/outside

"Loly!" Menoly quickly went to the brunette, worry clearly on her face. "Are you ok? Were you spotted?"

"I wasn't spotted." Loly said shortly, wanting to leave it at that, but the others were persistent after sighing in relief.

"Where did you hide exactly? Surely Kurosaki-san gave you a good spot to hide in." Sung-Sun insisted, curious due to the time Loly's trip and the relative to Ichigo being close to his room. It was quiet for a few moments, before barely a whisper passed Loly's lips.

"You need to speak up, no one can properly hear you."

"…I hid in Ichigo's bed…with him in it." The brunette finally spoke up after a minute, a light pink blush on her cheeks while looking away from the other girls.

…

"Well now, I didn't actually think he was that good, "Apacci smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "To actually entice you so easily…"

"I wasn't enticed! The situation-!"

"Even with the risk of being watched, it's rather bold." Mila-Rose added in with her own grin. "Goes to show how exciting it must have been for both of you."

"What was so exciting about that? He doesn't like me like that!"

"If that's the problem, you just need to grab your breasts and he'll be all over you in no time." Menoly innocently suggested, making a gesture towards her chest. Loly was spluttering now, shocked by what her sister said.

"Ladies." Harribel interrupted the girls teasing Loly. "You'll only attract attention to our location of you keep up this racket."

The girls apologized as Loly sighed, relieved from the suggestions on what happened up in Ichigo's room. While uncomfortable in the teen's strong grip when hiding from Ichigo's sister, she also felt the muscles he had to keep her hidden and may never admit to herself or anyone else, she was impressed and kind of liked it. By that time Ichigo was seen, cell phone in hand as he finished talking to someone, a small book in hand, walking up to the Arrancar.

"I was able to find you all an apartment that has at least three bedrooms, though the rent for it isn't cheap." Ichigo showed Harribel the book, revealing different ads for apartments and houses for rent or for sale with one circled in red pen. "Luckily, the first month is free to get the money you need. So, finding a job by then shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Job?" Apacci asked with a frown, not liking the sound of that word.

"Money?" Mila-Rose was next to asking a question.

"Why would we need those?" Loly finished.

"Not everything is free in the World of the Living," Ichigo went on to explain the basic needs for survival. "For equal exchange, humans who work at different jobs, depending on their skills, get a certain amount of money, the stuff you use to get things, and live out your life how you want to."

"It doesn't sound that hard." Sung-Sun mused, sleeve covering her mouth.

"Are you kidding?" Apacci looked to the green haired girl as if she was crazy. "Why should I try and do things for humans that I may dislike?"

"There might not even be something I'm good at. And to actually listen to someone besides Harribel-sama, I can't handle that." Mila-Rose added.

"There's no way any of us will go and take any job!" Loly stubbornly exclaimed.

"Apacci, Mila-Rose, Loly, you three are going to get a job weather you like it or not."

The three girls look to Harribel in surprise. "But Harribel-sama-!"

"In order to properly blend in, all of our effort is needed. Even if you don't like anyone where you'll work, you can at least deal with him or her until we head back to Hueco Mundo. If you actually want to deal with _all_ the chores for our entire stay without any help, then feel free to do so."

The girls looked at each other for a moment, but they agreed to get a job reluctantly.

Karakura shopping district

Ichigo sighed, sitting in the food court to rest his legs from much walking. He made the suggestion on their change of clothing and other things needed for their appearance, and since they had no cash, he ended up using more than three fourths of his savings, which meant having to not only play on one of his school's sports team for cash for his service, but it also meant getting work done with Unagiya while he was on break.

As it was, the girls were still shopping for undergarments, and Ichigo wisely chose to let them meet him at the food court; but not without comment from Apacci about him sticking around to perversely know what they're getting.

Quickly banishing the sudden perverted images in his head, Ichigo was able to catch Menoly walking towards him, wearing light blue jeans, a green blouse and black Converse sneakers.

"Kurosaki-san." She greeted with a smile, pulling up a chair to the table he was sitting at. "Loly and the others were still looking around, so I thought I might let you know while getting a chance to thank you."

"It's no problem. Besides, I'm not such a selfish person that I wouldn't help someone just because they're different."

"…You're rather kind in that regard." She complimented, seeing Ichigo scratch the back of his head looking away from her.

"How long is your stay in Karakura Town going to be anyway?" He asked, apparently wanting to change the subject.

"It depends, really," Menoly allowed the change. "At the latest, I guess it'll be at least five to six months."

Ichigo nodded. "Will you be able to manage?"

"We all should. I already applied for a job at the cash register of a candy shop here."

"I take it you tried and liked one of their sweets?"

"Only a bar of chocolate, but it was rather good."

"Good one to start with, chocolate happens to be my favorite sweet."

As they waited on the other girls to get back from sightseeing, Ichigo told the Arrancar a few different sweets to try out if she got her job. As they talked, they never did notice Harribel and the other girls watching them from the distance, shopping bags in hand.

"They appear to be getting along rather well." Sung-Sun pointed out, dressed in a white, long sleeved, shirt with black shorts and sandals on her feet.

"At least we'll know he won't go behind our backs." Mila-Rose conformational in her tone spoke next, a light orange t-shirt with tan pants and running shoes as her attire.

"Wow, he works fast."

"Apacci!" Loly hissed at the heterochromic girl, wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with a matching purple and black skirt with regular white tennis shoes. "That's not the case at all!"

"Oh?" Apacci, wearing a sky blue blouse with red short shorts, black slip-on shoes, had a mischief look on her face, hand on her hip with her weight shifted onto it. "Are you getting a bit jealous?"

The brunette stopped in mid sentence, then her face went red in embarrassment and hastily denied such a thing. The commotion brought Ichigo and Menoly attention to the group.

"Does that usually happen a lot?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity, seeing the other two Arrancar girls get in on whatever they were talking about as Harribel appeared to be sighing.

"You eventually get used to it."

The teen, himself, sighed, knowing this was going to be a long six months.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, its halberd42!

Sorry for the wait, this chapter should be alright now. On with review corner!

mestfan 101: Thank you! Hope to make it great in the future.

Orchamus: Yes, it was very amusing:D

cmcwiki: You have every write to be worried, this chapter can give you an idea what Uryu will do when he finds out.

xJ11Cx: Sorry, I make chapters from scratch when i have spare time, so chapter won't be that long to most other fanfic's. I'm not sure how long I can keep everyone in cannon, so I'm sorry if I mess up in this chapter or in future ones. Thanks ^ω^

God: Yeah, I finally decided on a harem, and hope to make a good one. Hopefully this chapter will give you an idea on Harribel.

InhumanNexus: Glad you liked it:D I'll see what i can do on scenes featuring Loly and Ichigo, and hope their to your liking.

Gringa: You'll find out this chapter. ^ω^

Kiyomaro-kun: Thing are not going to be that easy, I'll tell ya now. Darklinl29:I rather not spoil it for you, so catch up if you can. if not, i'll explain it to you through pm.

Akuma-Heika: Thank you, and yes, I decided to go with a harem^ω^; I hope to make a good one at least, so it'll take some work.

Now, on with the story…again.

* * *

><p><span>NightKitakawase district

"Licht Regen!"

A stream of blue spiritual arrows shot out, lighting the night sky as they flew into the air, heading straight for their directed target. The number of Hollows, despite their large number, stood no chance to the multitude of arrows that rained on their forms. It wasn't long before their destruction was eminent, never to be seen again. Seen standing on the sky was none other than Uryu Ishida, the proclaimed last Quincy, besides his father. Still in his Karakura High School uniform, the archer is seen with straight, chin-length, raven-colored hair that framed mostly on the right side of his face, the rest hanging behind his left ear with fair-skinned and blue eyes. In his right hand was what looked like a bow, resembling a pentacle, made of spiritual energy.

Uryu's left hand moved to adjust his glasses, eyes sharply surveying the area to catch anything amiss. "My Ginrei Kojaku can fire 1,200 arrows simultaneously, no matter how many you decide to throw at me, those Hollow are useless, Arrancar."

Appearing across from the Quincy using Sonido were two Arrancar females, appearing to be twins with similar Hollow mask remnants acting as a headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows. Even both of them had on a sleeveless white jacket, elbow length gloves with white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings with black Arrancar-themed boots and short, schoolgirl-themed, skirts. However, their choices of the color of the stocking, skirt, and elbow length gloves were different. One of the girls has short red hair and eyes, which her attire color was themed, while the other had long blue hair and eyes as an opposite choice.

"He's strong, just like the reports said, Yang." Ying confirmed, watching her opponent carefully. Her twin was already reaching for her weapon as she already had hers out.

"If quantity won't be able to take him out…" Yang started to say, activating her flaming sword while taking her stance.

"Quality sure will!" Ying finished, after also activating her whip weapon while charging at the Quincy. Uryu was already firing arrows at the two, going to try and see what he was dealing with. To his surprise, the girl charging him changed slightly into lightning, quickly disappearing and reappearing next him, whip already in motion. The Quincy managed to get away at the last second using Hirenkyaku, but it was in the path of Yang's flaming sword, that burned his right shoulder on contact. Wincing, the archer managed to get one of his Seele Schneider's out to cut the red head across her stomach, sending her away to give Uryu some elbow room. Though it didn't last, the other twin already sending out a stream of lightning at his location. He used Hirenkyaku again, and already anticipated an attack from Ying from behind and managed to catch her by surprise with a slash across her cheek, before she used a regular Sonido to get some distance.

"I'd figure that you could increase your speed, using your element over lightning to augment it with your Sonido to move about as fast as a real lightning strike. The fact that you can change your form into lightning must make it easier for you to use such a technique." Uryu went over his observation to the Arrancar, adjusting his glasses again. Ying gave a half smirk.

"You're rather observant, human. To use just lightning to move quicker through air and other insulators is harder to flow through. But, adjusting it with Sonido makes me much faster than most Sonido experts. Though, I'm curious. How were you able to track me with that last attack?"

"Lightning travels over 150km per second, if you were actually that fast it'd be harder to control and change direction once you start moving. Your location is fixed the moment you disappear. I just read ahead where you'll end up; catching you isn't impossible once you know how." Uryu, sensing the other twin, managed to bring Seele Schneider up above to block Yang's fire sword, already making the spirit particles in the flame loosen. He managed to throw off his other opponent as the twins were now side by side.

"Don't forget you have two opponents." Yang interjected. "Can you really take us out by yourself, trying to watch for two opponents simultaneously?"

The two Arrancar charged, Ying already appearing to the left side of the Quincy as the male smirked knowingly. "Who said I was taking you on alone?"

"El Directo!" The huge blast of spiritual caught Yang off guard, taking the hit that sent her a few yards away. Not expecting reinforcements, Ying's attack slightly hesitated, leading her getting a long cut from her right shoulder to her elbow. Holding back the painful cry, the blue haired girl quickly moved to check on her sister. Uryu, looking to the building across from his location, found his friend Sado Yasutora, or known by nickname as 'Chad'. While he looked like a muscular and extremely tall Mexican man with wavy brown hair that generally hangs over his brown eyes, he was actually a teenager. Wearing a red button up shirt with tan pants and white shoes, his right arm was seen extended, transformed into Brazo Derecha de Gigante. It looked to be a shield, extending from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with intricate pattern, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. "You're lucky I was close by, Ishida. Those Arrancar have been attacking more recently the past month and a half."

"They did appear to have some objective in mind this time, though I'm sure we're probably not going to be able to get information from them." Uryu stated, seeing the Arrancar head back their direction.

"You have a plan?" Chad asked, preparing to attack.

"Be sure to keep them close on my signal." The twin sent out their attacks, combining to form a fireball with electricity around its form. Sado chose to use El Directo again, the attacks canceling each other out on impact. Using the smoke for cover, the Mexican moved through the air to intercept the two girls. Ying was faster moving out of the way, using her electrical whip to snag Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante, the energy slightly paralyzing his movement. Yang used the opportunity to Sonido back, using her sword to create a giant fireball that was sent directly at Chad. As it closed in, Ying was able to get away safely, forcing Sado to use his shield to block as it collided, sending smoke everywhere. The Arrancar looked on, waiting for the smoke to clear to see the damage done. To their surprise, the guy was slightly burnt around the shield and had a slightly singed shirt, but he was mostly unharmed.

"This guy is tough…" Yang murmured.

"Now!" The next thing the red head knew, she was in Chad's grasp, being thrown to her twin as she caught her, skidding a yard away from the Mexican. Grasping the situation, Ying and Yang looked to the Quincy, Ginrei Kojaku out aiming Seele Schneider at them, and fired. Before Seele Schneider hit, the blade suddenly flickers out of existence, the hilt floating in midair in front of the twins. Their confusion sealed their fate; two squares meeting at right angles materialize around them, their vertex marked by the Seele Schneider, followed by a blue box.

"Gert Schneider." Uryu said the name of the technique, walking up to the box as he explained. "Using high density Reishi, it surrounds your opponent like a barrier similar to my Sprenger."

As the Arrancar were now standing inside the box, they found the cuts on their body expelling Reishi, shocking the two. At that time Uryu stopped ten feet from the box, Ginto in hand. "Gert Schneider uses your own Reishi to make the barrier that holds you where Seele Schneider cuts you on your body. This is the end, Arrancar."

Tossing the Ginto, it strikes Seele Schneider and broke open, the liquid inside touching it. Uryu turned away, the girls screaming in pain as the box contracted, then finally exploded, and taking the lives of the targets inside.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun!" As the two guys landed back on the ground, powers deactivated, their female friend, and healer, Orihime Inoue, was seen running towards them. She had brown eyes with long, waist-length, burnt orange hair with bangs framing her face. For a teenager, she has a surprisingly curvaceous figure, especially in terms of her large breasts. She was seen wearing a white t-shirt one size larger than her figure with pajama-bottoms and sandals on her feet, apparently suggesting she was getting ready for bed. "As soon as I sensed your spiritual pressure flaring, I tried getting over here as fast I could to help. Though it looks like you two were able to handle it." She spoke after catching her breath, the distances between the Sakurabashi and Kitakawase districts quite long even after riding a train.

"It couldn't be helped." The Quincy said, adjusting his glasses. "After finally getting the chance to take them out, its safer to know they're not going to try and go after Ichigo again."

That left Chad and Orihime in a somber mood, knowing the truth. The two Arrancar at one point during their random attacks on Karakura Town, had tried to kill Ichigo. But, because of his lack of Shinigami powers, he luckily never did notice Uryu defending him from their cheep strike. Since then, they kept the orange haired teen in the dark, not letting him know how close he was from death. While he had been getting annoyed with the lack on info from spiritual happening after a week, the three were lucky Ichigo found something that kept his attention from spirit related business for the month and a half to deal with the twin Arrancar. Whatever it was he was doing, Uryu had noticed Ichigo was looking happier than he has ever been after losing his powers, and he hoped that it stays that way, so Ichigo won't worry about anything spiritual and not attract more Arrancar's attention to him.

Afternoon/Karakura Library

"Why are we doing this again?" Loly asked Ichigo, books in their hand as the elevator they were in went up, a bored look on her face. Currently, the orange haired teen had his "Nice Vibe" shirt on with blue jeans for his attire. The brunette chose to wear a red blouse held up with a spaghetti strap and black, form fitting, jeans.

"Someone from the Komatsu district wanted us to turn in her overdue library books." Ichigo simply said, as if he was explaining it to a child.

"I know that!" She grumbled at the former Substitute Shinigami. "What I want to know is why couldn't she have done this herself?"

"Laziness?"

"If that's the case, then the human race is going to become a bunch of lazy slobs."

"There are a lot of people that work hard at what they do to make our lives easier**[1]**, it's not hard to imagine there are some people that barely do things themselves**[2]**."

"With the kind of requests Unagiya gets, it should be a stated fact." Ichigo gave a small smirke, a light chuckle in his throat as the elevator stopped at their destination. Out of all the jobs Loly could've picked during a month and a half, she chose the job he works at. The job that does what is requested of their service, except sell eel. The look on her face when she saw him working at the same place was priceless; he hadn't laughed that hard since Ikkaku bought a wig to try and get rid of Keigo's sister affection for him, and accidentally getting it glued onto his head.

Their boss, Ikumi Unagiya, had grown to like Loly rather fast. Though he figured that part of it was cause he was showing up to work more to see and impress Loly than 'playing hooky', as she had said to him one time when the brunette wasn't around. Half of it was true; he was making sure the Arrancar were trustworthy as he interacted with each of them. As time went on, Ichigo enjoyed the change of pace in his life, finding their company uplifting. He was sure that if they had something planned, they probably would have done something by now with his guard down like this.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-san, Loly." The familiar voice of Sung-Sun spoke, bringing his conscious back to reality. Sung-Sung was seen at the front desk, wearing a blue skirt past her knees with a black shirt and a blue light jacket over it that matched her skirt. All she was missing was some reading glasses to look like a full time library lady.

"Afternoon Sung-Sun." Loly chose to talk, setting her share of the books on the desk. "Dropping off these overdue books some lazy ass couldn't do." After scanning one of the books in the pile, the part-time librarian couldn't agree more after seeing the identity of who borrowed the book on the computer screen.

"Molly, known to borrow many books from here with late fees all the time, but she manages to pay them off somehow, so her library card hasn't been deleted yet."

Ichigo placed his stack down also, looking at the time on the clock. It showed it was a little bit after five, so it left him a few hours to burn before dinner started back at his home. Sung-Sun finished checking in the books, now on a cart that she began to push. She noticed the orange haired teen started to walk besides her. "Need some help putting books away, Sun-san?"

"Would that count to having to pay you for your services cause your still on the job?"

"This is our last job for the day, so it wouldn't really count." Ichigo confirmed, getting out the books while looking for the row it should be on. "And there is nothing wrong with helping someone I know out."

"If you must." She already had a few books away, while he just found the right place for only one.

"You've gone quite the ways since when you started working here." Ichigo reminisced, going over the time Sung-Sun started out in the library, putting most books on all the wrong shelves the first few days.

"I've just got better experience now." The Arrancar simply stated, more books being shelved. "And all the different Literature is interesting to read."

"I read whenever I have time." The orange haired teen put the last book up, only really placing five books up to Sung-Sun's thirty. "It's like a form of escape from reality for me."

"I can find myself lost in a book rather easily. It's like a short vacation for me when I read. Who's your favorite author?"

"William Shakespeare."

"Oh? Is he any good?"

"Any good?" Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "He's possibly the best playwright, writing some of the most well known plays and most beautiful poems."

As the former Substitute Shinigami told the undercover Arrancar about the greatness of the person he respected, Loly is seen a few rows away, looking at the scene while trying to hide from the two. As soon as she had set the books down, she called Ikumi to let her know they were finished and were going to head home. Well, she would've, if Ichigo didn't hurry up anytime soon to walk home with her.

_'What are they talking so adamantly about over there?'_ The thought rang in her head, trying to get closer to listen in and see-

"Oh~, I never figured you for a stalker, Loly."

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin, looking over to find Apacci snickering, Mila-Rose watching on with amusement. The two had on similar black shirts, Mila-Rose choosing blue jeans from Apacci's matching skirt.

"It's not stalking!" Loly exclaimed, "I'm just making sure Ichigo doesn't do anything perverted to Sung-Sun."

"Is that what they now call it in the World of the Living?" Mila-Rose asked Apacci.

"Apparently. She's so into him that she must make sure there's nothing to be jealous about when he talks to other girls." The heterochromic girl confirmed, humor in her tone.

"I'M NOT-!"

"SHHH!" The three girls turned to find Sung-Sun and Ichigo now by them, their pointer finger by their lips to suggest being quieter.

"You need to keep you voices down, you'll disturb the other people." Sung-Sun whispered.

"And what makes you think you're the boss of me?" Apacci asked, not amused by the girls command.

"Sun-san does work here, and would have the authority to kick you out of the library if you continue to cause a disturbance." Ichigo pointed out quietly. "And aren't you two suppose to be working back at that club being bouncers?"

You see, the job Harribel picked was being a bartender, but at the time it was being remodeled to add a dance club with it, and were looking for new employees. Because of the trouble Apacci and Mila-Rose were having finding a job they liked, the former Espada recommended them to be bouncers once she got the job. The manager had doubts once seeing them, and had his intended bouncers have a formal match to see their skills. Let's just say the two Arrancar passed with flying colors.

"We're currently on lunch break," Mila-Rose told Ichigo. "We still have thirty minutes after eating, so we decided to visit Sung-Sun. It was Apacci's decision to be immature that lead to this situation."

"Huh?" The heterochromic looked accusingly to her brown haired companion, a tick mark forming on her head. "Who's immature here…?"

"Why you, of course."

"You're less mature, cow!"

"I'm not a cow you immature brat!"

"You don't need to lie to yourself, everyone can see the similarities; they all _mooove _out of your way once your in their path!" Apacci emphasized 'move' sounding like a cow, making Mila-Rose flush in anger.

"WHY YOU!-"

"SHHH! That'll be enough from both of you." Sung-Sun move between the two, trying to diffuse the argument before things got ugly. While that was occurring, Ichigo decided it was time to leave.

"There's something I need to do today, Loly. We'll be parting ways here."

"Eh?" The brunette looked to the orange haired teen, "What's so important today?"

"Nothing exactly, just wasting time. Say hi to Menoly for me when you see her when she gets off work." With that, the former Substitute Shinigami made his way to the elevator, Loly watching as he left, wondering why she was feeling sad from not getting to walk home with Ichigo like usual.

Mashiba district/45minutes later

Ichigo is now seen sitting in a small café, Harribel across from him. There were few people inside. He had happened to find her on her break, considering she was still wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks on with dress shoes. Since he had a question he wanted answered, asking the former Espada seemed like the better choice.

"Does everyone where you work go out for your break?"

"Chills doesn't sell food anymore, so everyone on break usually doesn't go to far from work. I take it you've seen Apacci and Mila-Rose on there break?" Ichigo nodded.

"They were at the library while Loly and I had to turn in overdue books for someone. It was our last job for the day and I had a while before dinner, so I decided to waste time and go around town."

"…Most of the girls have taken an interest in you." Harribel changed the subject, confusing the orange haired teen.

"Interest?"

"Being around someone that they could get along with has begun to change their mood for the better, and the fact that you were once a powerful Shinigami says they trust you a lot more than other Shinigami."

The blond haired woman had confronted Ichigo about his lack of Reiatsu when the other girls went out to eat once he finished helping set up their apartment. Not finding a reason to hide it anymore, he told Harribel of his last fight with Aizen. While she accepted it well, she wanted to know the reason for not telling everyone; most of it was trust issues, but he only said he wouldn't know how to bring it up, knowing they would look at him differently. Ichigo never felt superior because of his ability to see ghosts, but people, knowing that, looked at him like he was very vulnerable, which gritted his nerves. While he was vulnerable, they didn't have to pity him so much.

"I'm not going to hurt any of them." Ichigo promised, guessing where this was going.

"See that you don't." Harribel told the former Substitute Shinigami seriously. "While I'm grateful that the girls didn't die in the Winter War, and your friend healing our injuries, despite her circumstances. I won't show any more mercy to Shinigami that'll go after us and hurt them, including you."

A chill went up Ichigo's spine, reminding him how scary women can be; though Unohana was still number one on in his 'Top Five Scary People' list. On the bright side, she had answered his question without him asking it, so it wasn't too bad as the woman left the café.

_'Still,'_ Ichigo mused, _'What kind of interest do the girls have on me?'_

**(Author notes)**

**Thoughts from InhumanNexus: [1] Conservatives :D [2]Liberals**

**I liked it when I seen the comments, and hope others will to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh, its been quite a while since I updated this, so its a pretty short chapter. I apologize if its not a good chapter. I considered updating this on my birthday when I turned twenty one,(old enough to drink, WHOO HOO!) but decided against it.**

**Review corner time!**

**Fangking2: New chapter for Under the Circumstances is here; hope you'll like this one.**

****Yakedomaru: I took some time to find the right jobs for the girls, but I'm glad I manage it to this extent. Hope you like the next chapter.****

****FearWolfXZ: That's because I have InhumanNexus beta reading my chapters. I still make ****grammatical errors by myself.****

****god: ****…You lost me at the second review. Sorry, but Ying and Yang couldn't have escaped cause they were already in an enclosed space before they could realize what the technique was (check out the Hell Chapter movie to see ****Gert Schneider**** in action). Plus, it used there own power for the technique, and couldn't power through it cause it'll also power the barrier. Even in their element forms, being shrunken to as small as possible, then exploding, isn't survivable like that. Sorry if your disappointed, but Ying and Yang are DEAD.****

****Darkmachines: Cirucci is dead, to be blunt. I can't see her surviving with no powers in Las Noches at all. As for Nell…read the chapter to find out.****

****Orichamus: I'll be honest, ********I never really did say who was going to be in the pairing, and it'll most likely only have Loly, Apacci, and Sung-Sun in it. I have nothing against the other characters, but ********I don't think i can write a decent story if I bite off more then I can chew. And I don't mind long reviews, but don't make them too long. ****

****Darklink29: Ichigo does have stupid moments, considering he forgot Ginjo was also a Substitute Shinigami for a moment. Harribel isn't in the harem. Sorry about the wait.****

****Swordsman of Shadows: Glad you like the way its going. I'll try and get Ichigo more adult like, if it doesn't looked good feel free to give suggestions.****

**Cmcwiki: I do have an idea on how Ichigo will get his powers back, but it's not perfect. It's still in the planning stages.****  
><strong>

**Gringa: Yeah, he might've had a similar reaction like in episode 314 if I hadn't had her mention it.**

**The Sinful: Correct! You get a free internet. ^****‿^**

**12DEHD: That is what I was going for, I'm keeping it at a steady pace before I can things going.**

**Desuse: There are some things I can't pull punches on, as you'll find in this chapter also. ¬‿¬**

**Without further distractions, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"So, they have died." A commanding voice mused, sitting on his throne as the news from what transpired in the World of the Living from an Arrancar for their… cause. It was rather easy to take over Hueco Mundo with their squabbling to find a leader amongst them. There were a few loose ends, but it wouldn't hinder their plans in the slightest.<p>

"Yes Sir! Both Yin and Yang died at the hands of Sado Yasutora and Uyru Ishida." The Arrancar answered respectfully, taking a slight bow after saying the information. It was silent for a few moments, making the Arrancar nervous with what their leader was thinking about.

"I see. Your job is over."

Suddenly, the Arrancar's head exploded, blood gushing everywhere as its lifeless body fell onto the floor. It wasn't long as a group of people came to clean up the mess that was made.

"Is it alright killing off Arrancars like this, since they don't need to be taught how to fight?" One soldier asked, observing the event that had transpired.

"I don't care." The leader brushed off, walking up step as they slowly disappeared as he ascended. "If I want Arrancars, I can get as many as like."

Moving the curtain aside at the top floor, it revealed a chained up Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in her adult form, hanging from the chains that bound her hands. She was unconscious, only her breathing showed a sign of her still being alive.

"Hueco Mundo is already our territory, its just another foundation stone to invade Soul Society."

**Karakura High School/Monday:**

"IIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOO!"

*BAM! *

"Sup." Ichigo greeted Keigo Asano; just holding his hand straight across while his friend ran into it. The hyperactive teen had on the Karakura high school uniform, opening his brown eyes… and dusting off his black hair. You see, Keigo lost a Christmas party game, and Mizuiro made him go through with the penalty, which was getting a Mohican hairstyle. The next day after he got it, his teacher found out and forced him to shave it off, leaving him bald. After it grew out, the hyperactive teen decided to get a perm, much to his disgust. It got worse, when he, for some reason, dyed it black, making him seem emo-like with the style straight down.

"Morning Ichigo." Mizuiro waved at the orange haired teen, cell phone in his left hand from messaging. In the school uniform, his short black hair parted down the middle, the tips fanning out and with a stray bang in his face.

"Morning Mizuiro, be sure Keigo gets to class." Ichigo said, heading to his classroom.

"Ichigo! Why do you always do that to me, just after we see each other after the weekend? Aren't I your friend?" Keigo overreacted while standing up; going through the routine they go through.

"You practically asked for it. You think after running into my arm for so long, you would've learned to stop. It's not going to change by your persistence." The orange haired teen told the hyperactive teen, leaving the area to get to class.

"…Are you sure it's ok to leave Kurosaki-kun out from what's been going on?" The sound of Orihime's voice asked, stopping the former Substitute Shinigami to hear what's going on.

"It's better this way. What do you think Kurosaki will do if he heard a group of Arrancar tried to kill him for over a month? He'll do something that'll get him killed faster than a Shinigami can Shunpo." Uyru explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Ichigo knows better than to go after Hollows in his condition. It'd be better if he found a way to get his powers back." Chad piped in.

"Until that time comes, it's better to keep information about Hollow attacks to a minimum around Kurosaki. He's been getting better with a normal life, there is no need to ruin it for him now."

Conversation finished, the three friends head to their separate classrooms, not seeing the scowling orange haired teen, eyes downcast.

"Ichigo! We're going to be late for class at this rate, hurry up." Blinking, Ichigo looked to find Tatsuki Arisawa in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. Her black hair was now longer, reaching past her shoulders in a spiky pattern. Her brown eyes looked concerned now, noticing the mood the orange haired teen was in. "Is everything ok? What happened?" She asked, leading Ichigo to class with her as they walked.

"…It's nothing." Ichigo tried to play off like normal, but the tomboy didn't buy it, if her narrowed eyes said anything about her thoughts.

"You're lying. You've been in a better mood for a while, and that deeper scowl gives your mood away too easily. What's wrong?"

"…Not the right kind of place to explain it." The orange haired teen said, gesturing towards their class. Seeing that it's relating to spirit activity, Tatsuki couldn't help but frown. While she didn't try and deal with the supernatural after having it explained to her, being informed from time to time wasn't bad either. After rekindling her friendship with Ichigo, they got back to telling each other things like old times. Her best guess at the moment might be it was because what Uyru, Orihime, and Chad had been so secretive about for over a month. Whatever it was, Ichigo must've found out and put him in a bad mood.

"Let's go to the arcade after school." Tatsuki suggested, bringing the orange haired teens attention to her with confusion. "It's been a while since we've been there, it'll be like old times there."

"…I'll have to ask for time off."

"You've gone to work regularly for a while now, and I'm on break today from the dojo. It shouldn't be much to ask for a break this once, now that you've took your job seriously."

Sighing, Ichigo agreed to go, knowing it was pointless to argue now that class started.

**Unagiya/after School:**

"What do you mean Ichigo isn't coming to work today?" Loly demanded, not happy about the development with what was happening right at this moment. Ikumi sighed, knowing this was going to happen. The boss of Unagiya was an older woman with raven hair with bangs that part to the left of her face held in a ponytail with a purple hair tie. She stared at Loly imperiously with her gray eyes. She is seen wearing a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves with 'Unagiya' written on it, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. She also has a brown cap with goggles and work gloves.

"Ichigo-chan hasn't taken a break for a while, and he has been working hard the whole time, too. One day won't be much, I'll just have to help out some today also." The single mother said, going to see today's jobs they were tasked with.

Grumbling, the undercover Arrancar knew the only reason why the orange haired teen was working hard was cause it was to help her and the others to fit in with the normal lives humans must go through all their life. It just seemed out of nowhere that he'd suddenly call in today…

"Look at the bright side." Ikumi said, leaning in towards Loly's ear as she whispered, "It'll be a prefect way to show Ichigo-chan how mature you are at handling things yourself, I'll bet he will be impressed so much, he'll be more interested to ask you out on a date!"

A blush instantly showed up on Loly's face. She denied such things, grabbing a random request and quickly went out the door as the boss of Unagiya chuckled the entire time.

**Arcade:**

"…So Arrancar were after you this entire time, and Ishida decided to keep you out of the loop after they dealt with the situation." Tatsuki went over what was told, playing skee-ball against the former Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo nodded, rolling a ball up the ramp and got twenty points.

"I know they mean well, but the fact they're still keeping it from me says they don't trust me much with information about the afterlife, and I'd do something reckless if I find out the littlest information about bigger events."

"A year ago, you might've done something reckless." The black belt pointed out, getting thirty points. "I'd expected you to get your powers back a while ago."

"I don't know how to get them back, and if Urahara or anyone had an idea, they would've mentioned it a while ago and I'd have gone through with it already."

"Couldn't you just get your powers like how your first got them in the first place?"

He gave a chuckle, ten points gained cause of it.

"Giving your Shinigami powers to a human is a crime in the Soul Society. I doubt they'd break their laws just for a mere Substitute."

"You saved the world. Shouldn't that count for some kind of compensation?" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say, since he never really got anything for helping out. If someone offered a reward for anything he did, then he politely refused. It wasn't like he expected to get anything, but it just seemed rude to ask. "After everything you've been through, shouldn't there be something to get after all your hard work? You do have to pursue something to get what you're looking for, not stand around hoping it'll just come if you wait long enough." Tatsuki claimed, scoring fifty points and winning the game by thirty points.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, this time getting ready to play air hockey. Anything he did was because either one of his friends or loved ones was in trouble, or because he thought it was right, not because he wanted something for his efforts. He didn't care about a reward, really. Though, it was true he was just waiting for an answer, and nothing came up for more than a year.

'_I've waited long enough.'_ The orange haired teen thought. If anything, he was just standing still, not moving forward like Zangetsu told him. '_Move forward, never stop. You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate.'_ Ichigo went over with a deep breath, determination showing on his face seeing a smirking Tatsuki staring back at him when exhaling.

"That's the Ichigo I know! Prepared to lose?" She asked, setting the puck down ready to play an exciting game.

"You should be prepared, I'm going all out."

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"I can't believe we tied, with no conclusion at all." Tatsuki muttered, heading for the exit to get home in time in order to keep her workout schedule in order. You see, the two friends were very good with hand to eye coordination, considering their fighting skills. The speed they were playing at was a confusing sight to the spectators watching in awe of their skills. In the end, time expired before either one could score a single goal.

Even after a few retries, the results where the same, and neither one could afford any more retries. Breathing lightly while leaning against a wall, Ichigo found the match a great way to keep his hand to eye coordination up without having to play video games.

"You seemed to have fun back there." Apacci made herself known, drink in hand when he looked towards the heterochromic girl. She had her sky blue blouse on, and a dark pair of blue jeans with it.

"I didn't think you were into games." Ichigo commented, grabbing the drink and took a sip after opening it.

"Not really, I happen to be coming around here when I heard a commotion. You just happen to be in the center of it, and I thought you might need a drink after you were finished."

"Well, thanks." The orange haired teen said, going in for another drink.

"So, who was the girl? Girlfriend?"Ichigo proceeded to spit his drink out, choking slightly. Getting things in order, a scowl appeared on his face when looking at Apacci.

"We were never an item. We've been friends since I was four years old, and that won't change."

"Sorry." The undercover Arrancar held up her hands, "You both seemed really close. It looked that way."

"It'd be too awkward to even attempt to have that kind of relationship, it'd end in no time."

"…Haven't you had any kind of those relationships?" Apacci asked, pure curiosity about how the orange haired teen trusts Arrancar, despite past relations, could go so long without some kind of intimate relationship. From her time here, she has seen many guys his age act out on their desire, sometimes even older guys hitting on her and Mila-Rose when they were working. They usually never bothered them in person again after kicking their asses. Ichigo seemed so…reserved, in an almost unnatural way. While he has reactions with her teasing, which where fun to see, he never went after her or the other Arrancar. While it was gentlemanly, he takes her teasing a bit too seriously sometimes.

"…I was too busy trying to get stronger," Ichigo confessed, "It seemed selfish to worry about it after getting Shinigami powers, then preparing for the Winter War. Even after it was finished, I didn't know where to start."

"Surely, some girls would find you interesting at this 'School' you go to."**[1]**

"Too scary, the fact that I appear to be a delinquent is a bad sign to them already." He sighed, getting depressed again. He couldn't help how he appears though. It's the way he was, and Ichigo had no intention of changing himself to make people like him.

'_The fact he isn't interested in his childhood friend says he has no intention with Orihime either.'_ The Arrancar mused, her own scowl appearing on her face.

"At this rate, you won't get a girl at all." Apacci bluntly stated.

"Not helping." Ichigo replied dryly.

"So, we'll be going out on Saturday to make up for your time lost."

"…What?"

"You heard me. See you on Saturday!" Apacci smiled, heading outside while leaving a perplexed teen behind.

**(Author notes)**

**Thoughts from InhumanNexus:** **[1] Don't call me Shirley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sigh...I type too slow to update regularly; even on my spare time. To the people who still put up with me, thanks for not totally abandoning me. I want to try and update faster then months at a time, so ****suggestions would be nice. Maybe Dragon Dictate is a good place to start...**

**review corner time! Lets see...**

**The Infamous man:Ichigo's powers will be back eventually, no need to rush that. The Vandenrich will start to act more as Ichigo regains more of his powers, so he won't be totally defenseless.**

**SilverIceRing: I'm trying and incorporating the Fullbring arc with the Thousand ****Year**** Blood War Arc at the same time, but it won't be easy on my end. Ichigo's power regain will be somewhere along the lines of the manga, not entirely, but mostly the same.**

**Grinja:Heh, Hopefully the next chapter will be interesting enough to live up to the hype.**

**Lazruth:It'll be fun to see how paranoid Apacci will be though the entire date!*laughing ****maniacally***

**Shark Spartan:I probably couldn't make a somewhat decent story if too many girls are involved with Ichigo; Yin and Yang are interesting characters to speculate though.**

**Orchamus: Good tip, thanks for the warning.**

**The Sinful:I don't doute that; I have played a game where no one won cause of neither side scoring. any other time gets dangerous.  
><strong>

**Lightningblade49:They're the Quincy**

**Khorale,Iamsomeone22,Shadowprice,Uhh,Dark Dragen,MyinnerDEMON17:Yeah...thanks and sorry about my update time.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo took in a deep breath, and exhaled. His eyes were closed in concentration, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Jinzen seemed impractical, considering his powers seemed nonexistent. As it is, the orange haired teen needed something, anything that would help out his predicament.<p>

"…That'll be enough, Ichigo Kurosaki," Harribel told the powerless Substitute Shinigami, " I've gathered what I needed."

Ichigo open his eyes, relaxing as he stared at the former Tres Espada. They were in said Arrancar's room, the biggest of the three rooms in the apartment the undercover Arrancar were staying at. The living room and kitchen are mere walking distance from each other, while the bathroom/washer and dryer area was by Loly and Menoly's room down the hall. Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila's room is by Harribel's, her room actually close to the front door. The apartment was a little plain, little decoration to it to. But, he wasn't here to criticize the style of the place of beings that can very easily tear him apart if she wanted to.

"And? What were you able to tell?" Ichigo asked, his patience beginning to run thin.

"While it was very hard to track, even from a normal glance of spiritual senses, traces of your Shinigami powers are still in you body." Harribel concluded, confirming her suspicions about possible Reiatsu traces still existing inside him. He was surprised by the possibility, and probably wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't accidently brought his Substitute Badge with him for the former Espada to sense when helping them with grocery shopping. He'd still be clueless as to what to do to try and regain his powers. Said badge was probably also the reason why she was able to track his crippled Reiatsu, the badge in her hands.

Harribel continued, having more to say. "The amount of Reiatsu inside the badge wouldn't be enough to even materialize your Zanpakuto, if you decide to have the Reiatsu placed back into your body. You still need a _lot_ of Shinigami spiritual power to be able to restore your strength back."

"…So either way, my best bet is still going to Urahara." Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Keeping the Arrancar hidden was a bit of a challenge, but still possible either way. But, if his secret about hiding Arrancar in the World of the Living was discovered, it'll end _very_ badly. It'll also add salt to the wound if he couldn't even defend them, or himself for that matter if conflict happened.

"Whatever choice you make, I know you have it in our best interest, Ichigo." Harribel spoke, sitting up and handing him his badge. "You've done so much for us already, you shouldn't have to distrust the people you know, just because you're also helping us. No matter what happens, I know you'll do the right thing."

"…Thanks, Tia." Ichigo sighed, trying to get himself to relax. Though her words remove some of the burden off of him, the orange haired teen still couldn't help but worry about the future. Just the simple fact that these Arrancar trust him as much as he trusts them is also a burden in and of itself.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" The voice of Menoly sounded out, the aroma of food already reached his nose. Looking at the clock, the orange haired teen found it was after six thirty, his family preparing dinner right now. Seeing that he was overstaying his stay, he went to leave…

"Why don't you stay, and have dinner with us?" Tia suggested, blocking his way from her door. A slight migraine was already forming in Ichigo's head.

"I'd love to, but…"

"But nothing," the former Espada interrupted, obviously not planning on taking a no for an answer. "It's no trouble at all, it's the least we can do."

"I don't think–"

"Loly has been learning to cook, it'll be good for her to hear an unbiased opinion on how she is doing." The older woman said.

"You could always tell her." Ichigo managed to get out, already feeling like he's fighting a losing battle.

"It wouldn't be the same, it'll be better to hear a opinion of someone from the World of the Living, and since she knows you best and trusts you more…"

"All right, all right!" the former Substitute Shinigami sighed, hanging his head in defeat. Both of them exited her room and went to the middle of the place that went between the living room and kitchen, which also acted as a dining area. The girls, besides Loly, were already seated at the table, an extra chair already at the table.

"Hm, finally decided to show up. You defiantly took you time, Ichigo." Apacci stated, leaning her head on her right palm.

"Kurosaki-kun was busy Apacci, you shouldn't be so hard on him." Menoly lightly scolded the heterochromic girl. Said Arrancar turn her attention to the shorter blond.

"Oh? And here I thought you were glad that Ichigo is actually staying to have dinner with us."

"Its not what your implying." Menoly sighed.

" And what was I implying?" Apacci grinned.

"Obviously what going on in your head, idiot." Mila-Rose spoke up, already annoyed by Apacci's teasing.

"Shut up Mila-Rose! I wasn't asking you!"

"The fact you didn't deny being an idiot makes you sound more idiotic, not that it needed to be confirmed." Sung-Sun piped in.

"Don't get me started on you to, Sung-Sun!"

"Ladies," Harribel sounded, making sure things didn't get out of control. "It's impolite to act this way in front of a guest. You all should be on your best behavior."

"Sorry, Hallibel-sama." The girls at the table apologized, already moving to help set the table. Ichigo looked to the kitchen and found Loly, apron still around her body as she finished her work at the end of the kitchen. He couldn't help but stare, finding the extra item on her seem rather…fitting, surprisingly. She caught him staring, a bit of a frown forming on her lips.

"What is it?" Loly asked, bringing Ichigo out from his thoughts.

"S-sorry," Ichigo apologized, looking away as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "I just didn't expect how that apron seemed fitting on you. It shows how serious you are about cooking."

Her eyes widened at what was said, a blush instantly covering her cheeks as Loly want and removed the apron quickly.

"W-why do you say it like that?!" she panicked, throwing the apron onto the washer. "I-it's not like I was learning to cook just to get your praise! I was just learning it to be p-prepared in we ever needed to come back to the World of the Living, that's all!"

"~Well, you certainly know how to lay those comments on." Ichigo heard Apacci chime in, feeling her gaze on him.

"Tia said you should be on your best behavior." Ichigo muttered, keeping his head from the kitchen to attempt to hide his growing blush.

"But its an innocent complement, there nothing rude about that…" as she talked, the orange haired teen could hear her move closer, his body stiffening when he felt her breath on his left ear. "Is there, Ichigo?"

The former Substitute Shinigami quickly move from Apacci, who was trying to hold her laughter in upon seeing his surprised face.

"Oi, stop flirting and help set the table already." Mila-Rose grumbled.

"…You don't have to put it that way, Mila." Apacci said, clearly caught a bit off guard by the flirting comment, if the small blush on her cheeks was anything to go by. As Ichigo went to help, he glanced to find Loly looking at him, and as he looked she turned her head away in a huff. Ichigo sighed, this evening seemingly getting longer.

Tonight's dinner consisted of okonomiyaki, and a small salad. After saying thanks, Ichigo went to eat, but the felling of being watched was making it uncomfortable to even try and chow down. The girls were watching him like a hawk, each one for a different reason that could make him cringe if he made eye contact with any of the Arrancar. The orange haired teen managed to get in a bite after a few seconds, slowly chewing to get in a good taste test.

"W-well?" the brunette spoke up, trying to hide her eagerness out of her voice. "How does it taste?"

"…Not bad, actually." Ichigo answered honestly after swallowing, seeing the relief wash over her. "There isn't any overpowering flavor, so the ingredient choices were good."

"I see." Loly said with a small smile, glad to hear her work was worth it as the other Arrancar started eating. Learning how to cook was a task she, Sung-Sun and Menoly were given, and the trials and errors they suffered through lead the Arrancar to end up getting take out for almost three weeks. Sung-Sun was the first to actually get cooking right, followed by Menoly, which left her last. None of the girls, besides Harribel-sama who had been nice, trusted her cooking ability when it was her turn to make dinner. Even she could tell the food she made either didn't have enough taste, or had ended up burning something.

To hear that she finally made something decent, from Ichigo of all people, made her heart flutter.

"Your cooking has finally improved, seeing that we're all still breathing." Sung-Sun stated, bringing Loly's glare at Sung-Sun.

"Will you lay off? My cooking passed, there's no need to bring up my past mistakes." The brunette grumbled.

"I don't know, " Mila-Rose piped in as she started on the salad. "That Mapo Toufu you tried last week almost burned off our taste buds."

"It was meant to be spicy! If your going to complain about badly made food, that Sukiyaki a few weeks ago was completely burnt!" Loly complained, bring the other girls, besides Menoly and Harribel, into another argument over food. The two with Ichigo sighed at the scene, finding it rather normal to see.

The orange haired teen looked at the clock on the stove, finding he was now fifteen minutes late for dinner back at home. As amusing as it can be to watch the girls argue with one another, he really shouldn't have his dad thinking something supernatural is going on behind his back when his son was involved. That and his date with Apacci started tomorrow and he needed to get something planned.

"Thanks for the meal," Ichigo thanks as he placed the dishes in the sink and gave them a quick rinse under the water to get off anything that'd be harder to clean off if it dried. "But I have to get going."

" Just going to eat and leave?" Mila-Rose questioned, their fight stopping for now. "Something happening tomorrow you like to tell us?"

"Nothing much, I'll just be out with Apacci for a date." Ichigo said as he walked out the door, missing Loly spitting her drink out in shock and the other girls turning towards the now nervous heterochromic girl, who didn't tell the other Arrancar about her plans.

"Apacci, do you plan to tell us what's going on between you and Ichigo?" Harribel asked with an amused look in her eyes, ignoring the negative atmosphere in the room as Loly's murderous intent filled it. The other Arrancar were also looking at Apacci with interest, while only on of them seemed agitated about it.

The heterochromic girl gulped nervously." Umm…W-well…"

**Sakurabashi: Tsubakidai Park**

"I felt like I was going to die, you shouldn't have told them like that Ichigo." Apacci grumbled, remembering the teasing she got from Mila and Sung-Sun, but only passing comments from Sung-Sun. Today she had on a white seamless camisole with a teal short coat over it. Finishing her look was a red-laced skirt that ended halfway down her thighs, as black pantyhose covered her legs.

"Technically your already dead, so you should say die again." The orange haired teen corrected, earning a glare from his date. Ichigo had a red long sleeve shirt on, while a black sleeveless shirt was over that as light blue jeans finished his look. "And I thought you already told the others about today, it has been a few days since you asked for this."

"Its more delicate than you think it is." The undercover Arrancar sighed, walking side by side with Ichigo towards their destination. Already knowing she was being watched, Apacci made a quick scan of the park to see if she can spot anyone she knows. Sadly, she couldn't because Loly, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were behind them five feet in a bush in stealthy clothing. Loly had a pair on binoculars to make sure nothing perverted happened, while Mila-Rose had a small digital camera to possibly get blackmail against Apacci, and Sung-Sun's reason she was there was to make sure they didn't do anything stupid; which she said was highly possible.

"I can't believe Apacci tried to keep this from us, what was she thinking?" the pigtailed Arrancar grumbled under her breath, watching the two like a hawk.

"I can't wait till something interesting happens." Mila practically squealed in delight, much to Loly's annoyance.

"We're suppose to prevent that from happening! Who knows how much stronger Ichigo has become to overpower Apacci and do things to her against her will." Loly hissed, bring an amused smirk to the dark skinned Arrancar.

"Really? He could've tried and stop us when we first met, but he's been nice enough to help us Arrancar out. You sure what your implying isn't some fantasy you want Ichigo to do to you?" Mila-Rose accused, brining a bright blush from Loly's face.

"A-as if I want to be manhandled by a Shinigami!" she denied.

"If you two want to continue bickering while Ichigo and Apacci leave your sites, be my guest." Sung-Sun spoke up, already leaving on ahead as the two realize their objective wasn't in site.

"Wait for us Sung-Sun!" the two shouted, trying to catch up the date in progress. Unknown to the spying Arrancar, someone was watching them and listened in their conversation.

"…Interesting," the man said, closing the book in his hand as he watched the women leave. "Ginjo will like to hear about this."


End file.
